A known image forming apparatus may include an ejection tray. The ejection tray includes a grooved, recessed portion extending from one end to the other end in a width direction to facilitate picking up of an ejected sheet from the ejection tray, thereby improving the usability of the image forming apparatus.
The ejection tray is a place where a sheet on which an image has been formed is ejected. The width direction is perpendicular to a sheet ejection direction where the sheet having the image is ejected, and corresponds to a front-rear direction of the image forming apparatus. Thus, in the image forming apparatus, one end in the width direction is referred to as a front side, and the other end is referred to as a rear side, and the recessed portion extends from the front end toward the rear side.
However, the recessed portion does not extend in the sheet ejection direction. Thus, it is difficult to pick up various-sized sheets ejected to the ejection tray from the sheet ejection direction.